


Leaving You All Behind (And That Ain't No FUCKING Lie)

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Danny Phantom
Genre: Biracial Character, Danganronpa AU, Dark, Korean Character, Korean Jack Fenton, Monodanny AU, Swearing, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Monodanny AU by homeboysammy on tumblr.</p><p>What if Danny went into the portal and came out literally HALF ghost? The answer?</p><p>Highschool: Kill Your Friends Edition </p><p>(Title from Mastermind by MSI)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving You All Behind (And That Ain't No FUCKING Lie)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by: http://homeboysammy.tumblr.com/post/58025947741/monodanny-dangan-ronpa-au-where-danny-went-into

Surviving hadn’t been easy. Even though they swore they’d never give into the despair that sadistic person calling themself “Phantom” preached, there were still a few that had fallen.

 

Kwan. Dash. Tucker. Star. Paulina. Maddie.

 

They tried so hard, they fought so hard, but it was all for naught. Now. Now, there were only a surviving few. Three, to be precise. They’d gathered in the debate classroom, the room filled with more portraits than people. “Alright Phantom, you called us here. Now what?!” Sam yelled, too tired of this bullshit for formalities. A laugh, high and broken, rang through the room from the crackling speakers hidden in the corners.

 

“Now? Now we begin the final trial! The battle for your lives……or for mine. Khyahahaha! I just can’t  _ wait  _ to see what you guys come up with!” Phantom cackled, even after all this time refusing to be in the same room as them. Sam growled, but otherwise fell silent. Now wasn’t the time to pointlessly antagonize Phantom, now was the time to put all the cards on the table and beat the bastard into the ground.

 

“What are the rules this time, Phantom?” Valerie asked, barely managing to hide the anger and disgust in her voice. Phantom hummed sarcastically, putting on a show of stroking their chin over the grotesque black mask they wore.

 

“Well, I was thinking a little…wager. If you guys can solve the mystery of why I locked you up in here,  _ and  _ figure out just exactly who I am, then I’ll let you go! Get  _ anything  _ wrong though, and I’m afraid that you’ll get to go join your friends in the next great adventure,” they said, spreading their hands and ducking their head in a sickening show of sorrow.

 

“ Michinsaeki …*” Jack spat under his breath, the suddenness of his voice causing Valerie to jump. He’d been so quiet lately, she’d forgotten he was here. Phantom looked up, voice suddenly colder than ice.

 

“ Di jillae, Babo?*” they spat, their neon green left eye flashing menacingly. Jack swallowed, shaking his head frantically. They settled back in their chair, crossing their arms smugly. “That’s what I thought. Now, enough dickin’ around! Trial time, START!”

 

\--

 

Sam took charge, taking a bunch of folders out of her bag and spreading them on her podium. “Alright, let’s start by laying out what we’ve all found out,” she said, looking expectantly at Jack and Valerie. Valerie pulled out a camera and a thin book, while Jack took out a photo album. “I found these folders in a hidden shelf in the library, way in the back. They look like medical records for all of Casper High’s students,” Sam said, holding up a couple of the folders.

 

“Are they accurate?” Valerie interrupted, nodding towards the files. Sam smiled grimly.

 

“As far as I know. My file is in here, and I know the information in it is correct. Tucker’s seems to be right too, so I can only assume they’re all accurate,” she said, putting the records down. “I think they’re all from the main office here, but when I went to check the file cabinet, it was empty. Like, completely barren, as if someone had taken all the other files out of it,” she continued, shooting a pointed glare towards Phantom’s monitor.

 

“Guilty as charged, Sammykins! I took all the boring junk you guys wouldn’t need, they sure do make for nice kindling!” they laughed, mockingly munching on a s’more. The chocolate flecked their pointed teeth, the disgusting sight causing everyone to look away again.

 

Sam shook her head, clearing her thoughts. “Anyway, that’s all I have, for now. There was one more thing, but I’ll save it for after we all share.”

 

Valerie stepped up to the projector screen, hooking the camera up to it. “I found this camera while I was looking around the art room. There were a bunch of pictures on it, most look like they were taken here, at Casper. Judging by the decorations though, they were taken several months ago. When….everyone was still here…” she said, voice breaking towards the end of her sentence. She loaded up the pictures, clicking through them. Everyone was happy, smiling,  _ together _ …

 

It hurt. She cleared her throat, shoving back the tears and grabbing the book. “I also found this. It looks like a diary—”   
  
“THAT’S MINE!” Phantom snapped, cutting her off. They gestured and the book flew out of Valerie’s hand, sliding through a vent cover in the wall. They took a deep breath, visibly calming themself. “Oh my, it was so terribly rude of me to lose my temper like that. But you know, it’s  _ rude  _ to look through someone’s personal items! That journal gives away too much of the game. I can’t let you have it,” they said, a sliver of blue peeking out through a tiny crack in their mask.

 

Valerie swallowed, nodding. “S-Sorry…” she croaked, leaving the projector and going back to her podium. Phantom just laughed, motioning for them to continue on. Jack stepped forward, laying his photo album on the table.

 

“Found this in a classroom. It’s full of family photos, from when Danny and Jazz were kids. I can’t think of why it’s here. I left it in my house, unless someone took it,” he said shortly, speech choppy and slow as he tried to find the right words. He opened the book to around the middle, the photos showing just Jazz at this point. “Danny was…gone, by then. Only Jazz,” he added, pushing the album away from him. Phantom leaned forward in their chair, almost eagerly.

 

“Well,  _ pals? _ Have you figured anything out yet? Who I am… Why you’re here… Anything?” they asked, wide grin only growing wider. If there was any doubt that Phantom wasn’t human, this just eradicated it. Sam scowled, stepping forward again and grabbing a specific folder off of the podium.

 

“Remember how I said there was one other thing I wasn’t sharing yet?” she asked. VAlerie nodded, crossing her arms.

 

“Yeah? That got something to do with it?” she said, nodding towards the folder in Sam’s hands.

 

“It does, actually. Earlier, Phantom said that they removed everything we didn’t need, right? I can only assume that means they removed files that didn’t belong to students who were trapped here,” she said, gesturing to the pile of files. Valerie nodded, slowly. “If that’s true, then…Why is Danny’s file here?”

 

Valerie gaped, eyes widening. Both girls flinched as the squeaky protest of an overturned chair rang out through the room. “Dangsin-i geojismal malhae! _DANGSIN-I GEOJISMAL MALHAE!*** LYING!_ YOU LYING!” Jack roared, his face twisted into a crazed snarl. He was livid. This girl, she was suggesting that his son, his _Danny,_ was this sadistic ghost freak Phantom?! Not a chance! “Poteol-i kyeojyeo ttae daenineun jug-eossda! _GEU MONSEUTEONEUN NAE ADEUL-I ANIYA!*”_

 

“Woah there, Mr. Fenton! Calm down!” Valerie cried, taking a step away from Jack and putting her hands up instinctively. Not even Phantom scared her more than a man Jack’s size yelling. He growled, trembling. If one looked closely, they could see tears welling up in his eyes.

 

All three turned back to the screen when Phantom giggled. Their monochrome hair fell over their mask, hiding the only visible eye as they laughed. The giggle evolved into full-blown, insane cackling as they threw their head back. they hugged themself around the middle, tears streaming out of their eye. The three human occupants of the room watched in mute horror as they calmed themself down. “Oh man, I haven’t laughed that hard in  _ months!  _ Well, that’s one half of the puzzle solved!” they said, still chuckling. They reached up to their face slowly, removing the mask covering the right half of their face. They looked up and what awaited the humans was something they never expected to see again.

 

The scarred and manic face of Danny Fenton stared back from the monitor, a smaller, but still impossibly wide grin extending over this side of his face as well as the other. He narrowed his eyes, mockingly fluttering his eyelashes and blowing them a kiss. “Did ya miss me, bbasooni?*” he asked, smirking.

 

“D-Danny?! Wh- _ how?!  _ You were dead, we saw your body!” Sam cried, stumbling back into an abandoned desk. Valerie was trying not to hyperventilate, holding her head between her knees and gripping handfuls of her hair tightly. Jack had accidentally snapped off some of the podium, the wood crumbling to splinters in his gloved hand.

 

“BZZT! Think again, Sam! It’s true I’m dead, but am I  _ dead?  _ I mean, I’ve never felt more alive!” Phantom-no,  _ Danny  _ laughed, resting his head in his left hand. His grin on his human face settled into a smug smirk, eyes narrowing in amusement. “Did you even check to see if I was  _ really  _ dead? Or did you all just see what you  _ wanted _ to see?” he asked.

  
Jack recoiled, dropping the splinters. “That’s not—!” he started, but Danny cut him off.

 

“Not true? Oh, but _dear old dad,_ it is! You and mom? Ever since that portal accident, you two _hated_ me. I could see it in your eyes. Your hatred, your fear…your _despair…_ ‘Where did we go wrong? We can’t have a _freak_ for a son! It’s not our fault he turned out a _monster!’_ ” Danny mocked, cradling his face in his hands. The claws on his left hand dug into his skin with each word he cooed, his tone laced with poison. “Hate to break it to ya, old man, but this? What I am, what I _turned in to?_ It’s all your fault! Yours, mom’s, all of it! If you hadn’t built that portal, if you hadn’t been so _stupid_ to put the button on the inside… I just wanted to help you!” he snarled, waving his arms agitatedly. “But no, instead I got zapped and turned into _this!”_ he yelled, pushing himself out of the chair. Where there’d normally be legs was nothing but mist, black and brown fading and writhing together to create a massive wispy tail. His green eye flashed, anger and pain taking over his features.

 

“It’s all your fault…” he whispered, clearing his throat and settling back in the chair. He shook his head, smile returning. “It doesn’t matter. That was only half the puzzle. You still need to figure out  _ why  _ I brought you all here, right? So? Get cracking, jokkah.*”

 

“......revenge, right?” a voice croaked. Everyone turned to look at the corner of the room, where Valerie had uncurled slightly from her protective ball. She cleared her throat, looking up at Danny’s monitor. “None of us were ever kind to you. Not the A-listers, not your parents, not me… The only thing I  _ can’t  _ figure out is why you brought Sam and Tucker. They don’t fit into a revenge scheme, do they?” she asked, voice stronger. Sam bit her lip, looking away.

 

“Actually, Valerie…we kinda do. After the accident, Tuck and I…we didn’t really visit him much. I mean, we did at first, the first couple weeks at least. But then… I started feeling really drained every time I came back from seeing him. It wasn’t until a couple weeks later that we stopped going. Tucker came to me and told me his anxiety meds weren’t working anymore, he was freaking out. He said his parents were thinking of sending him to a mental hospital, get him some professional 24/7 help. It took me the entire night to calm him down, and when I did I said we shouldn’t see Danny anymore. Tucker’s story and my experience… I thought they were connected. And I was right. Maybe that…Maybe that’s why Phantom took us…” she explained, not looking up from her boots the entire time she was talking.

 

“Ding ding ding! You’re ab-so-lutely right! All this was for revenge! Truthfully, I could’ve taken in more people, as I wasn’t exactly Mr. Popular, but you nine? You nine  _ really  _ fucked up,” Danny said, tsk-ing and waggling his finger in a “no-no” motion. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head. “Aww~ I just realized! Thanks to Valerie here, you all won my little wager! Too bad…” he pouted, sitting up. “Well, as per the terms, you all get to leave! And as a little bonus? You all get to decide what to do with me! Do you keep me alive? But wait, you can’t prosecute a ghost! Do you kill me? Whoopsie! No mastermind confession!” he cooed, leaning forward. “Well? What’re ya gonna do?”

 

Sam bit her lip, glancing at the other two. She stepped forward, looking definitely at the screen.

 

“We choose…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry. Also this turned out waaay longer than I wanted it to lmao
> 
> *KOREAN TRANSLATIONS IN ORDER(ACCORDING TO GOOGLE TRANSLATE):
> 
> Crazy Bastard...  
> Wanna die, stupid?
> 
> You tell a lie! YOU TELL A LIE!  
> Danny died when the portal turned on! THAT MONSTER IS NOT MY SON!
> 
> brainless bitches  
> dipshits


End file.
